liga_sprawiedliwychfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Krypotnit
Kryptonite ( nie mylić z Krypton ) to fikcyjna materiał z Mitów - postaci rudy Superman elementu radioaktywnych z rodzinnej planety Supermana z planety Krypton . W mitach , jestostatecznym naturalna słabość Superman i większości innych Kryptonians . W kulturze popularnejsłowo Kryptonite od tego czasu stała się synonimem achillesową piętą - jednej słabości inaczej niezniszczalny bohater . [ 1 ] Pochodzący z audycji radiowej serii Superman ,materiał jest zwykle wyświetlane jako że została stworzona z radioaktywnych szczątków Supermana rodzimej planety Krypton , i ogólnie ma szkodliwy wpływ na Supermana i innych Kryptonians . Nazwa " Kryptonite " obejmuje różne rodzaje substancji , ale zwykle dotyczy najczęściej "zielonego " formie . Spis treści [ ukryj ] Wersje oryginalne [ edytuj] Prekursorem koncepcji Kryptonite byłniepublikowany 1940 historia "K - Metal z Krypton " , przez współtwórcę Supermana Jerry Siegel . K - metalowy w historii byłkawałek Krypton Superman , który okradł jego siły , dając ludzi nadludzkie moce , które z punktu działki lat później trafiła do serialu Smallville . Jerry Siegel stwierdził również, żenazywanie tej planety Krypton została podjęta z elementu Krypton powodu wspólnych mianowników wysokiej gęstości i lepkości pomiędzy nimi. źródło " Kryptonite " została wprowadzona w czerwcu 1943 roku w serialu radiowego Superman , w łuku story "Meteor z Krypton " . Był on używany zarówno jako urządzenie działki oraz jako środek do umożliwienia aktora Supermana , Bud Collyer , podjąć sporadyczne wolnego. Substancja odgrywała rolę w co najmniej jednej głównej linii wykresu w czasie trwania programu. Dopiero w 1949 , że komiks pisarze włączone Kryptonite do ich historii , zarówno jako wygodny zagrożenia i słabości na Supermana i dodać ciekawy element do jego opowieści . Pionierskie kobieta redaktor Dorota Woolfolk twierdzi przyniosła Kryptonite do komiksu . Ona powiedziała gazecie Florida Today w sierpniu 1993 r. , że znalazła nietykalność Supermana nudne , i że jest sztandarowym bohaterem DC może być bardziej interesujące z piętą achillesową takich jak niepożądanych reakcji na fragment jego planetę . [ 2 ] Kryptonitu , w pierwszym komiksie wygląd ( Superman vol . 1 , # 61 , w 1949 r. ) , było dość rzadkie . Doszło do ziemi wewnątrz jednego meteorytu z planety Krypton eksplodowała . Superman zdobył dwa małe kawałki kryptonitu, jednego z fałszywą Swami ( udając hex " Supermana " z nim ) , a inny kupił w sklepie z biżuterią , i wrzucił je do rzeki Metropolis . Z biegiem czasu, Kryptonite został przedstawiony jako tak obfite , że wielu zwykłych przestępców utrzymuje zapas na wszelki wypadek przed zakłóceniami Supermana . W kilku kont , wyjaśniono, żewybuch planety Krypton otworzył się " wymiarowej osnowy " (podobny do tunelu w nowoczesnej fizyce teoretycznej ) , co pozwoliłopojazd przewożący młody Kal -El , aby dotrzeć do Ziemi w stosunkowo krótkim czasie , iduża ilość gruzu planetarnego miał również przekazywane za pośrednictwem tego " warp " i pojawił się w pobliżu Ziemi w praktycznie tym samym czasie , co stanowi na pozór nieprawdopodobną obfitość materiału Kryptonite i jej dostępność dla wrogów Supermana . Pisarz science fiction Larry Niven jest język - w - policzek teorię, że na podstawie takiej liczebności , Krypton był rzeczywiściesfera Dysona z setek powierzchniowych razy większe niż zwykłe planety . [ 3 ] Kryptonit jest najczęściej przedstawiany jako zielony zabarwienia, z kilkoma wyjątkami ; było czerwone w pierwszym wystąpieniu w Superman # 61 (listopad 1949) . [ 4 ] Gdy Superman po czasie ślad kawałkiem czerwonego skały , która go osłabił , że był w stanie prześledzić jego pochodzenie z powrotem do Krypton po raz pierwszy . Inne kolory z kryptonitu, mające różne efekty , zaczął pojawiać się częściej zaczyna w latach 1950 komiksów , osiągając szczyt w występach w 1960 serii Superman . ( Poniżej bardziej szczegółowo na temat zmian kryptonit . ) W celu zmniejszenia użycia Kryptonite w fabuły Superman , wszystkie znane Kryptonite na Ziemi zostało przemienione na " k żelaza " w 1971 fabuły zatytułowanej "Sandman Saga " 5, choć można jeszcze kryptonit syntetycznie wytwarzane przez różne o znane i nieznane środki i materiały dodatkowe zostały po zniszczeniu Krypton będzie nadal spadać z kosmosu . Formy Kryptonite [ edytuj] Skład Kryptonite [ edytuj] Kompozycja Kryptonite zmienia się w zależności od materiału wyjściowego . W srebro opowiadań epoki brązu , a także w " Zielony , Zielony Blask Home" epizodu Lois & Clark Nowe przygody Supermana , Kryptonite jeststabilny transuranowych Element ( Element 126 ) , że w końcu rozpada się żelaza . [ 6 ] [ 7 ] Jednak w Superman III ( 1983 ) mówi się, że jestkryptonit stop składa się z 15.08 % 18.06 % plutonu, tantalu, 27.71 % , 24.02 % ksenonu , 10.62 % prometu dialium , 3,94% rtęci, a 0,57% z nieznanej substancji . Historia po kryzysie w Action Comics # 591 (Aug 87 ) wykonane również Kryptonitestop . Odmiany [ edytuj] Różne znane formy Kryptonite w mediach Superman : Zielona Kryptonite Zielona Kryptonite może osłabić Kryptonian . W różnych opowieści , pokazano Superman się być odporny na działanie zielonej Kryptonite spowodowanym wielokrotnym niezakończonych zgonem ekspozycji, [ 8 ] długoterminowej ciągłej absorpcji promieniowania słonecznego , [ 9 ] lub bardzo wysokie krótkoterminowe narażenie na słoneczny. [ 10 ] Zielona Kryptonite zazwyczaj wykazywał żadnych krótkoterminowych skutków dla ludzi i nie- superpowered Kryptonians . Jednak w ciągłości pokryzysowej , długotrwałe narażenie może powodować u ludzi zatrucia promieniowania , podobne do długotrwałej ekspozycji na uran . W Smallville wysokie poziomy promieniowania zielonej Kryptonite normalnych ludzi może prowadzić do mutacji i nabywają zdolności nadludzkie ( mutanty te są zwykle nazywane " dziwolągi meteorow " ), przy czym zwykle wymaganezewnątrz katalizatora ( takiego jak silny ładunek elektryczny lub prysznic meteorowy ) . W odcinku " Leech ", okazuje się, że jeśliprąd elektryczny jest połączony z zielonym promieniowania Kryptonite może to spowodować przeniesienie kompetencji danego Kryptonian do człowieka . W odcinku " Void " zastrzyki Kryptonite spowodować bliskiej śmierci doświadczenia u ludzi. Po Clark jest wstrzykiwany z Kryptonite i pozornie umiera , Chloe donosi " rzeczywiście umiera neutralizuje Kryptonite w systemie " . Zielona Kryptonite ma korzystne zastosowania do Kryptonians jednak . W Smallville , Zielona Kryptonite jest używany do zwalczania skutków innej formy Kryptonite , które mogą wejść w system Kryptonian , np.pocałunek z czerwoną szminką splecione kryptonit Gem Kryptonite lub kurz w oczach . W Lois i Clarka ,zielony Kryptonite kula służy również przynieść Supermana z powrotem w kontroli po jego moce się nad - amp czerwonym Kryptonite ipróbka Kryptonite użyto zagłodzić się na kryptoński wirusa Superman został wprowadzony do pani Kościoła . W jednym z odcinków serialu Superman :Animowany ,rannych Supergirl wymaga operacji zachować swoje życie . Jak regularne skalpele są w stanie przenikać przez skórę super- powered Kryptonians (lub w tym przypadku ,jest z tego samego układu słonecznego jako Krypton ) , wspomagane kryptonit Sprzęt był używany do wykonania operacji. Zielona Kryptonite , będąc radioaktywnych, zostało wykorzystane jako źródło energii dla reaktorów energetycznych w elektrowniach . Supervillain Metallo wykorzystuje zielony Kryptonite do zasilania jego ciało cyborga . W obu komiksach po kryzysie i kreskówek serii Justice League Nieograniczony wykazano, że długotrwałe narażenie na Kryptonite powoduje Humans skracać raka . Lex Luthor dostaje raka z powodu jego stałej ekspozycji , ale później został wyleczony z nim z powodu Brainiac jest wewnątrz niego . Czerwony debiut KryptoniteKryptonite w Superman v1 # 61 ( listopad-grudzień 1949) pierwotnie pokazuje Kryptonite jako kolor czerwony , choć nie posiadają takie same możliwości jak czerwony kryptonit robi teraz . W " Superman kontra Futuremen " ( Superman v1 # 128 , kwiecień 1959 r.) , przestępcy z dalekiej przyszłości roku 2000 uprowadzić Supermana przy użyciu czerwonego kryptonitu, który został "odkryty w przyszłości, " skutkuje depowering Supermana dla okres dwóch godzin , i mogą być stosowane na nim wielokrotnie . Innym wczesna wersja czerwonego Kryptonite pojawiły się w historii Superboy "Super - Sentry Smallville " ( Adventure Comics v1 nr 252 , wrzesień 1958) , w którym odkrywa , że Superboy czerwony kryptonit , którego nie spotkałem wcześniej, ten sam efekt na go jako zielony Kryptonite ale jest " dziesięć razy silniejsze . " Sprzed kryzysu czerwony kryptonit został stworzony z " stada " zielonej Kryptonite , który przechodzi przez ( czerwonym odcieniu ) " dziwny obłok kosmicznego , " niektóre z nich przybyli na Ziemię . [ 11 ] W tej ciągłości , każdy kawałek czerwonej przyczyn Kryptonite inny efekt Superman gdy styka się z nim. Jednak czerwone efekty Kryptonite zwykle trwa 24-48 godzin ( choć czasem tak długo, jak 72 ) . Wszelkie podane kawałek czerwonej Kryptonite mógł zwykle wpływa Supermana tylko raz . Efekty zawarte halucynacje , zmieniając formę, paraliż , aw połączeniu z zielonym Kryptonite promieniowania , nawet uprawy trzecie oko z tyłu głowy Supermana , która wzbudziła w celu ukrycia prawdziwego efektu , udając , żeKryptonite spowodowało, że kompulsywnie nosić kapelusze w każdym momencie . W The Adventures of Superman # 463 , [ 12 ] Mister Mxyzptlk , próbując nadrobić kłopoty spowodował Lex Luthor w przeszłości , pstryka palcami i tworzy kawałek Red Kryptonite w ręku . Asystent Luthora mówi: " Dobrze, że mamy te garnitury promieniowania na szefa. To nie jest zielony K , ale skała jest bardzo bogaty! " . Luthor następnie mówi Mxyzptlk , aby pozbyć się tego bezwartościowego kawałka trucizny . Jest spadły na ziemię i nie zaobserwowano dla reszty historii . Nie wiadomo, jaki wpływ ten fragment miałby na Supermana . W ciągłości pokryzysowej , Mister Mxyzptlk tworzy to, co nazywa druga Kryptonite w " krisis z Krimson Kryptonite " story arc , ale nie ma właściwości radioaktywne wcale; Depowering Supermana jest wszystkowynikiem magii Mxyzptlk aż Luthor nieświadomie łamie zasady jego umowy z Mxyzptlk . Pojawienie rzeczywistego czerwony kryptonit jest syntetycznym wariantem stworzonym przez Ra al Ghul , za pomocą notatek skradzione z Batmana. Ta wersja Superman Red Kryptonite powoduje silny ból , ale nie zabójcze poziomach Zielonej kryptonitu,czerwony K został opracowany przez Batmana , aby zatrzymać Supermana , a nie zabić. Po ekspozycji na tego czerwonego kryptonitu, skóra Supermana staje się przezroczysta , dzięki czemusłońce bezpośrednio ładować swoje komórki bez jego skóry do działania jako filtr , powodując jego moce są doładowaniem do punktu , w którym można usłyszeć bicie serca polny jest od Strażnicy na Księżyc , musiałby skoncentrować tylko wykorzystać swoje umiejętności w ich normalnym poziomie . [ 13 ] wOdważni i serii ,chmura został sporządzony na Ziemię przez szalonego alchemika Megistus aby chronić ludzkość przed skutkami kryzysu końcowego przez wypaczenia go w coś zupełnie innego i problem potrzebne ; villain Doctor Alchemy udowodnił również w stanie transmutacji Fortecy Samotności w całości do czerwonego Kryptonite za pomocą kamienia jego filozoficzny [ głośności i emisji potrzebne ] . W Lois & Clark :New Adventures of Superman , czerwony kryptonit ponownie został różne efekty . Początkowo powoduje Supermana , by stać się apatyczne . [ 14 ] Założono , że z uwagi na tyle narażenie na czerwony kryptonit , stan Clark stanie się trwałe. Jednak po rozmowie z psychiatrą , Clark jest w stanie oprzeć się skutkom czerwonego kryptonitu, a on podnosi kamień i wyrzuca go przez okno . Jego późniejsze występy zawarte czerwony laser , który spowodował Kryptonite moce Supermana przenieść do Lois , [ 15] i ekspozycji powoduje Superman stracić dobrą kontrolę swoich uprawnień . [ 16 ] W serialu Smallville , czerwony kryptonit ma działanie podobne do narkotyków , powodując poważne zmiany w osobowości Clarka Kenta . Clark pierwszy napotka ten efekt , kiedy wkłada Smallville najwyższej klasy , który ma pierścień z czerwonym kamieniem Kryptonite zamiast rubin . Pod jego wpływem , Clark traci zahamowań , staje nieprzewidywalne i działając wyłącznie na erotycznych i egoistycznych uczuć . Raz uciekł do Metropolis i stał się przestępcą , który włamał się do maszyn do automatycznego narrator zaimponować dziewczyny z drogimi zabawkami , takimi jak samochody sportowe . On również ukradł kartę kredytową ojca kupić duży telewizor i sprzęt audio wysokiej klasy . Smallville czerwony kryptonit wymaga bliskiego kontaktu ze skórą , aby być skuteczne , jak noszone w pierścień lub naszyjnik . [ 17 ] W KryptoSuperdog , wpływ na Krypto zawierać tymczasowe amnezję , [ 18 ] utrata wszystkich jego super psich władzy , [ 19 ] , powodując ogon Krypto , by oderwać się od jego ciała i wracają do życia , [ 20 ] zmienia się w ryby , [ 21 ] i ciało - swapping . [ 22 ] Batman :Odważni i Batman opisuje wpływ czerwonego Kryptonite za podobny do odmiany sprzed kryzysu , wpływając Supermana za każdym razem inaczej . W odcinku , jest to pokazane w tym przypadku wpływać Supermana w taki sam sposób, w jaki robi się w Smallville. Superman zaczyna angażować się w drobne wybryki , takie jak trzymanie młodej dziewczyny kot na drzewie i upokarzającej Lois , przechodząc na bieżąco z Lana Lang , podczas gdy tuż przed nią . On także rozwija megalomańskiego tendencje , które powodują jego próby przejęcia Metropolis i ogłosić się " król" miasta. Skutki czerwonego Kryptonite ostatecznie mijać 24 godzin ( choć czasem tak długo, jak 48 lub 72 ) po początkowej ekspozycji . Złoto Kryptonite sprzed kryzysu , to trwałe usunięcie supermoce z Kryptonians , niszcząc zdolność komórek Kryptonian do przetwarzania energii słonecznej . [ 23 ] Ze względu na jego skutki były trwałe , ta odmiana jest rzadko stosowany w historii Supermana . Złoto Kryptonite pojawi się w programie Flash (vol. 1 ) # 175 i odgrywa kluczową rolę w limitowanej serii z 1982 roku " The Phantom Strefa " . W Legii Super-Heroes (tom 2 ), nr 293 , podczas " Wielkiej Ciemności Saga " Element Lad przekształca materię w złocie Kryptonite usunąć uprawnienia złego klona Supermana . Złoto K odgrywa również kluczową rolę w " wyimaginowane opowieści " Superman 1986 : Co się stało z Man of Tomorrow ? . Pokryzysowej , złoty kryptonit pojawił się w Adventures of Superman # 444 i Superman (Vol. 2 ) 22 . W Superfriends :Legendarny Super Powers Pokaż , Darkseid kupuje ilość złota Kryptonite w aukcji , ale dzięki Superfriends , przypadkowo używa go na Batmana i Firestorm przemienia go w kuli do kręgli , zanim będzie mógł spróbować ponownie . W sezonie 10 Smallville odcinek " Luthor " ,co drugi wszechświat Clark nosi bliznę "L" na nadgarstku do Tess Mercer . Wyjaśnienie podane jest komentarz mijania , " Nie ma plecy z przystawek złota K " . Złoto jest dalej kryptonit nawiązywał w przyszłych odcinkach. [ 24 ]zdesperowany Jonathan Kent z Ziemi -2 próbował kupić farmę powrotem go używać, ale to było bezwartościowe . [ 25 ]kawałek złota K później odkryta przez posiadaną Oliver Królowej , [ 26 ] , a później jest przedstawiony jako " obrączki " przez Unholy Trinity ( Godfrey , babci i Desaad ) mu się rozebrać Clarka jego mocy na stałe. Chloe Sullivan później zauważa to i zatrzymuje ją , alewalka dzieje się między Oliver i Clark. Clark mówi mu do rozsądku , który miażdży pierścień , uwalniając swoją władzę od Darkseid . [ 27 ] W Action Comics rocznego # 11, Metallo wspomina, żenowoczesny wiek złoty kryptonit w piersi tylko tymczasowo usuwa napędza Kryptonian w 28.Efekt słabnie po piętnastu sekund. [ 29 ] Niebieski niebieski Kryptonite Kryptonite jestanalogowy Bizarro do zielonej Kryptonite . Za pomocą logiki Bizarro to , na ogół, ból Bizarros jednocześnie pozytywny wpływ na zwykłych Kryptonians . Sprzed kryzysu , niebieski kryptonit jest wynikiem korzystania profesora Pottera " powielacz ray " na jakiś zielony kryptonit . Tutaj , niebieski kryptonit wpływa Bizarros jak zielony Kryptonite wpływa Kryptonians . Promieniowanie niebieski kryptonit nie jest blokowany przez normalnego ołowiu , ale niedoskonale powielane prowadzenie. Bizarro światowa animowane blue- Kryptonite Golemy pod ziemią , że powierzchniowe i zaatakował superpowered Bizarros natomiastzachwycony nie zasilany Bizarros dopingowali je. & kwestię potrzebnych na odcinek " Super Friends Terror z Phantom Zone, " Superman niebieski kryptonit leczy od skutków czerwonym Kryptonite . Po kryzysie , jego pochodzenie jest nieznane. Tutaj , niebieski kryptonit sprawia Bizarros się uprzejmy , dobrego serca , spójne i inteligentny . [ 30 ] K - Man niebieski ,jest wykonana z niebieskiego kryptonitu, wprowadza się w ramach Armii Anti - Nowy Superman w 52 biegu Action Comics . Pojawia się obok K - Man zielony i czerwony , dwóch innych z uprawnień odpowiednich form Kryptonite . K - Man Red mówi Superman że Blue Kryptonite jest najgorszy ze wszystkich , ponieważ " zabija ducha " . [ 31 ] W serialu Smallville , niebieski kryptonit tłumi uprawnień Kryptonians ' i usuwa ich wrażliwości na zielonym kryptonitu, zamieniając je w istocie ludzkiej , tak długo jak są one narażone na to. Niebieski kryptonit został wprowadzony jako pierścień zwycięstwa danego Clarka przez Replicant matki Lara w " Blue" . Także w Smallville , uprawnienia Bizarro zostały gwałtownie wzrosła o niebieskim Kryptonite ( ta wersja Bizarro jest" odwrócony " Clark , osłabiona przez działanie promieni słonecznych i wzmocnione zielone Kryptonite ) które przeciążone jego ciało z mocy i zabił go , podobnie jak "żarówka samopoczucie zasilany reaktora jądrowego ", w odcinku" Persona " . W odcinku 7 Sezon 9, zatytułowanym " Kandor " , Jor -El jest pokazana za pomocą niebieskiego Kryptonite usunąć uprawnienia nadane przez żółtego słońca Ziemi po żołnierzy Kandorian prowadzonych przez Zod , który przygotowuje kulę , która będzie przeprowadzać na Ziemię klonów DNA kilka z najlepszych żołnierzy Kryptonian stolicy , traktując próbki z niebieskim kryptonitu , aby upewnić się, że klony nie mogli podbić Ziemię za pomocą swoich uprawnień . W finale sezonu 9 , zatytułowany " Ocalenie ", niebieski kryptonit jest stosowany w postaci sztyletu by Zod pozbyć się swoich uprawnień, oszczędzając mu podróż do co planetaKandorians jechaliśmy po Clark używane Księgę Rao , aby zapisać ziemi z nadchodzącej wojnie . Walka między Clark i Zod nastąpiła po czym Clark poświęcił się : pozwoliłsztylet być pogrążony w brzuch , a następnie spadł z dachu , wysyłając ZOD planety i opuszcza Clark na Ziemi . Teraz bezsilni Clark widział wchodzących do poniższych ulice . Skutki tych zdarzeń nie spodziewano widać do pierwszego odcinka w sezonie 10 , jak to byłourwisko - wieszak . W odcinku 6 Sezon 10, zatytułowanym " Żniwa " , Niebieski Kryptonite przedstawiono do oczyszczania wody do tego stopnia, że ludzie po picia to nie zachorują od typowych wirusów . Może być także połączone do polepszenia produkcji upraw. Clark nie jest w stanie korzystać ze swoich uprawnień w pobliżu ludzi, którzy wodę zanieczyszczoną przez niebieski kryptonit picia . W Justice League : Kryzys na dwóch Ziemiach , niebieski kryptonit ma taki sam skutek osłabienia na Ultramana że ma na zielony kryptonit Supermana . Biały Kryptonite zabija wszystkie życia roślin , czy Kryptonian czy nie. Wywołuje rozpadu bezpośrednio po ekspozycji w zakresie od około 25 metrów. Najwybitniejszym stosowanie tej odmiany w komiksach było zniszczenie wirusa X. W Superboy TV Show ( przemianowany na "Przygody Superboy " w trzecim sezonie ) Biały Kryptonite jest dalej " Bizarro Kryptonite " . To nie miało żadnego wpływu na Superboy ale stosowane na Bizarro Superboy , to sprawiło, że stają się stabilne i uspokaja umysł . Jewel Jewel Kryptonite Kryptonite wzmacnia siły psychiczne mieszkańców Phantom Zone, umożliwiając im wystawać złudzeń w " realnym świecie " lub wykonywania kontroli umysłu . Został on wykonany z tego, co pozostało z gór na Krypton nazwie Góry Jewel . Srebrny Kryptonite W Smallville , podczas wizyty Lana Lang w Metropolis , Clark otwierapakiet skierowany do Lana najwyraźniej wysłana przez Lex Luthor i jest ranny i zainfekowany przez odłamek srebra " Kryptonite " . Powoduje Clark mieć paranoidalne urojenia i widzi Chloe , Jonathan , Martha , Lana i Lex spiskuje przeciwko niemu . On broni się przed jego "wrogów ", narażania życia swoich najbliższych przyjaciół i rodziny . Ostatecznie , pomoc przychodzi z najbardziej nieoczekiwanej strony : Milton Dzieła . Srebrny kryptonit nie jest prawdziwy kawałek Krypton , torock z ziemi zainfekowany taśmy ciała metaliczne morfingu z Brainiac . Brainiac czy Milton dzieła jak go nazywano w tym momencie utworzony Srebrny Kryptonite , aby pomóc pozbyć się Clark nim , zyskując jego zaufanie . W fabule trwającej serii Superman / Batman zatytułowany "Szukaj kryptonitu, "kawałek srebra Kryptonite powoduje Superman działać jak nadpobudliwe dziecko i dla jego wizji do zobrazowania wszyscy wokół niego dziwne , chibi wersje siebie zasysane bardzo kreskówkowy styl . Jedynym sposobem, aby przywrócić go do normalnego było użyć innego kawałka materiału znajdującego się w regionie wulkanicznym i narażać go na nim . Dwa odłamki srebra Kryptonite znajdują się obecnie w Batcave . Czarny czarny Kryptonite Kryptonite pierwszy pojawił się w serialu Smallville , w czwartym sezonie premiera odcinek " Krucjata ", jak kryptonit z możliwością podziału osobowość Kryptonians wraz z odwrócenia tego procesu . Wydaje się później w czwartym odcinku sezonu " Onyx ", w którym ujawnia się może także mieć wpływ na ludzi i wegetację również w taki sam sposób jak Kryptonians . W tej serii , czarnym Kryptonite mogą być tworzone przez super ogrzewania zielony kryptonit . Później w sezonie osiem finał " Doomsday " Clark nabywa , a następnie Chloe używa , czarny Kryptonite skutecznie oddzielić kryptoński monster Doomsday z jego ludzi Davis Bloome alter ego w celu pokonania Doomsday bez konieczności zabicia Davisa . Później zadebiutował w komiksie DC we wrześniu 2005 r. w Supergirl # 2 , gdzie najwyraźniej posiadał zdolność do dzielenia osoby lub osobowości danej osoby na dwa odrębne podmioty . W Supergirl # 3 , Luthor używane Czarny Kryptonite na Supergirl , co zmusiło ją podzielić na dwie odrębne osoby , jedną na sobie tradycyjny strój Supergirl , a inny na sobie czarno- biały wersja . Luthor twierdził, że dostał czarną Kryptonite przez Darkseid , źródło , który miał podobny wpływ na Supermana , tworzenie złego Supermana . W All-Star Superman , który odbywa się poza DC Universe ciągłości [ 32 ] czarny kryptonit sprawia Superman zło . W numerze Superman / Batman , pamiętając umiejętności z różnych form kryptonitu, wykrzyknął "czarny a ja okradziony z mojego zdrowego rozsądku " , towarzyszy złamaną zdjęciu ślub Lois i Clark objętych w krwi . Sugeruje to, że w takiej czy innej formie czarnym Kryptonite może mieć negatywny wpływ moralności i zachowania Supermana, przekręcając jego normalny stan umysłu . Pomarańczowy Kryptonite daje uprawnienia super animalian , silniejszy niż Krypto -tych, za dokładnie 24 godziny, aby każde zwierzę , które dotyka go ; nieskuteczne u ludzi . Może być powtarzany natychmiast po 24 godzin na quasi - ciągłych uprawnień super animalian . Wprowadzony w Krypto Comics # 4 , luty 2007 roku. Anty - Kryptonite Nie ma wpływu na superpowered Kryptonians , ale ma takie same skutki jak zielone Kryptonite na zakaz superpowered Kryptonians . Ta wersja Kryptonite to co zabiło większość mieszkańców miasta w Argo komiksów sprzed kryzysu . Po kryzysie , jestźródłem mocy Ultramana , zła odpowiednikiem Supermana , który mieszka w alternatywnym wszechświecie antymaterii . Anty - Kryptonite był również używany przez Green Lantern Hal Jordan podczas ratowania członka Green Lantern Corps ( Guy Gardner ) ze Strefy Widmo , powodując ból Generał Zod , Kru -Ela i Faora , ponieważ regularne Kryptonite nie ma wpływu na osoby w Strefie Widmo . X - Kryptonite Nie mylić z Kryptonite -X , została stworzona przypadkowo ( i nieświadomie ) przez sprzed kryzysu Supergirl podczas eksperymentowania z zielonego kryptonitu, w nieudanej próbie znalezienia antidotum . [ 33 ]" unikalne połączenie substancji chemicznych " wykorzystywane przez Supergirl stworzył "coś nowego pod słońcem ", którego promieniowanie ( i zapach) [ 34 ] mogą nasycić naziemnych formy życia z tymczasowych mocarstw . [ 33 ] To jest przede wszystkim znany jako źródło Supergirl w domowych kotów , supermocarstw chudy za 33. Początkowo miał dodatkowy wpływ na Kryptonians ( choćutajony nadal kryptonit promieniowanie szkodliwe dla nich ) [ 33 ] , ale ta została zmieniona w 1974 r. do ma takie same skutki jak zielony kryptonit . [ 35 ] Powolny Kryptonitezmodyfikowanej odmiany zielonej Kryptonite produkowanego przez supervillain Metallo , który wpływa na ludzi w sposób podobny do normalnego zielonego Kryptonite na Kryptonians , występując wOdważni i # 175 . Magno - Kryptonite Sztucznie stworzony przez złoczyńcę Nero , " Magno - Kryptonite " jest magnetycznie przyciąga do wszystkich substancji pochodzi z planety Krypton , z tak niesamowitą siłą, że nawetsiła Superman lub Bizarro można uciec według Supermana Pal Jimmy Olsen # 92. Bizarro Red Kryptonite wpływa ludzi w taki sam sposób wpływa Kryptonians czerwony kryptonit . Pojawił się w Supermana , Pal Jimmy Olsen # 80 . Kryptonite - X lub Kryptisium Nie mylić z X- kryptonitu, Kryptonite - X jest formą przefiltrowanej / oczyszczonego Kryptonite . Profesor Hamilton użył terminu " Kryptonite - X " ( The Adventures of Superman # 511 , kwiecień 1994, str. 13 ) , aby opisać substancję przywrócone uprawnienia Superman po konfrontacji z villain znany jako Cyborg Superman w silniku City ( Superman v2 , # 82 , część " Powrót Supermana " fabuły ) . Substancja ta została stworzona przyCyborg używane ogromny kawał zielonej Kryptonite próbując zabićsłaby , bezsilny , odzyskiwanie Supermana . Eradicator , który ukształtował faux - Kryptonian ciało , skoczył przed Superman przed wydaniem energii Kryptonite może go zabić . Pomimo wysiłków Eradicator za energia Kryptonite hit Supermana , ale zamiast go zabić , to przenosi wszystkich charakterystycznych Kryptonian uprawnień z Eradicator.Łączenie do Supermana , a także nasycenie ciało Supermana oczyszczonym / postaci przefiltrowanej kryptonitu . Różowy Kryptonite Od Supergirl (t. 4 ) nr 79 ,Ziemia -One zastępca Timeline w 2003 Supergirl fabuły Petera Davida. To wpłynęło na Supermana tej rzeczywistości , dając mu skłonności homoseksualne . Jednym z rezultatów tego jest Superman dając pochlebne wyrazy Jimmy Olsen o swojej garderobie i dekoracyjne sensie . To fałszuje bardziej " niewinnych czasów" Srebrnego Wieku ; Lois Lane jest przedstawiona w tej historii jako nie rozumiejąc, co ma zdobyć do Supermana . [ 36 ] Kamień Kryptonite Na Smallville , nowy Kryptonite daje Clarkowi zdolność do podejmowania inni chcą spełnić swoje życzenia . Proste rozmowy z kamieni szlachetnych osoby zakażonej wpływać na innych , aby działać z charakterem robić, co postrzegają został poproszony o nich. Podobnie ,osoby zakażonej może również wpływać na siebie . Nie wpływa to osoba może być licznik wpływem osoby zakażonej zapytał . Zielone Kryptonite usuwa infekcji. Ten pojawił się dopiero w sezonie 9 odcinka " perswazji " . Hybrid- K W Lois i Clark , Hybrid- K ma taki sam wpływ na ludzi , że Zielona Kryptonite ma na Kryptonians . Stworzony przez byłego S.T.A.R. Labs naukowiec Jefferson Cole , został opisany jako czystej śmierci, w stanie zabić tysiące bez niszczenia otaczających struktur , co " przyjazny dla środowiska ". Po kadrowanie Lois za morderstwo , Cole ukradł Hybrid -K od STAR Laboratoria , w nadziei na rzeź mieszkańców Metropolis i miećrzeź obwiniać Superman i dr Klein w zemście za to, że on zwolniony od STAR Laboratoria i uwięziony . On zaszczepia chmury deszczowe z Hybrid -K stworzyć toksyczny burzę . Jednakże ,skład chemiczny różni się wystarczająco od normalnego Kryptonite , aby miały żadnego wpływu na Kryptonians , a tym samym nie wpływa na deszcz Superman mógł trąba Hybrid -K z Metropolis. Ten pojawił się dopiero w odcinku Sezon 4 " Martwe Lois Walking " . Barwinek Kryptonite W Superman Family Adventures , Barwinek Kryptonite sprawia Superman " fantastyczny ", zmuszając go do tańca z Lois i wyobrazić sobie, że widzi kule disco i różowe ściany . Lois następnie kładzie kawałek Barwinek Kryptonite na biurku Clarka i dwóch taniec , potwierdzające, że Lois zna sekretną tożsamość Clarka . [ 37 ] Wersje pokryzysowej [ edytuj] Po restarcie John Byrne w mitach Superman po kryzysie na Nieskończonego Ziem , Kryptonite powstał znacznie rzadsze w DC Universe i wiele kolorowych odmian zostały wyeliminowane . W pierwszym numerze The Man of Steel mini- serii Jor -El informuje Lara że nienaturalne naciski z reakcji łańcuchowej w rdzeniu Krypton zostały fuzję elementów rodzimych do nowego , metalu radioaktywnego (przypuszczalnie Kryptonite ) , który był odpowiedzialny za "zieloną śmierci " który był nieubłaganie zabija kryptoński wyścig. Tylko próbka Kryptonite na Ziemi był jeden kawałek wielkości pięści , złowionych w ogonie niemowlę Kal -El w rakiety i prowadzi do Ziemi wraz z nim po wybuchu Krypton . Próbka ta została znaleziona przez naukowca, który zmartwychwstał John Corben jak Metallo , zasilanie cyborga z obcej materii w paranoidalnej próbując ratować świat od Superman, jakzłe przetłumaczenie wiadomości od Jor-Ela spowodowanenaukowców do wniosku, że Superman był przywódcą obcych sił inwazyjnych . Metalo wkrótce porwany , a jego źródło zasilania siłą usunięte przez Lex Luthor , który po odkryciu jego wyniszczające skutki Kryptonians , utworzony pierścień z klejnotem Superman Kryptonite utrzymać na dystans . Ta obróciła źle na Luthora , jak długotrwałe wystawienie na promieniowanie z pierścienia Kryptonite mu raka , co prowadzi do amputacji dłoni , a następnie widoczne śmierć ( choć był w stanie się jego mózg przeszczepiony do sklonowanego ciała ) . Superman wszedł w posiadanie pierścienia i powierzył go Batman , stwierdzając, że byłjedyną osobą, może zaufać w razie potrzeby możliwość zabicia go, [ 38 ] Batman następnie przechowywane pierścień dostępny gdy okoliczności wymagane go i Superman współpracować . Czerwony kryptonit wygłosił krótkie wygląd podczas tego okresu , w którym miała spowodować, Superman trwale niezdolny . Jednakczerwony kryptonit i wynikające bezsilność okazała sięmagiczna iluzja stworzona przez Mister Mxyzptlk , z uprawnienia Supermana przywracana raz nauczył zaangażowania Mxyzptlk w zgodnie z odpowiednimi ograniczeniami IMP za .